Bebe
Bebe is Nickelodeon's Spanish/American animated television series created by Jorge R. Gutierrez (former co-director of El Tigre) and Sandra Equinhua. Premise Beelzebub "Bebe" Rivera is a baby devil girl with supernatural powers who is sent to earth and adopted by her normal family. Characters Main article: List of characters in Bebe Main characters Bebe Rivera- The main protagonist of the series, who is arguably an heroine as well. With long, straight black layered hair with a fringe, ruby-red eyes and pale skin, she is a demi-demon, who lives in Hell as it basks in eternal sunset, along with her father, Satan. She was sent from Hell and raised by her human siblings and her human parents. She normally wears a black school girl uniform, but always wears a black lolita dress with skull designs when delivering the vengeance of a client. Whenever a contract is fulfilled, after the targeted person suffers the hellish hallucinations which exploit their flaws and crimes, she appears to send her human siblings to eternal damnation: Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness bringing torment and pain to otherOh damned soul wallowing in your sins Perhaps… it is time to die?. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle Tony Rivera - Tony is the main character of the series. He is 15 years old.Tony is going to raise a devil baby girl named Beelzebub but Tony called her Bebe. He also has a huge crush on a popular girl at school, but he later seems to be more infatuated with Zoe Molech.He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Huberto -Tony’s best friend and partner-in-shenanigans, Huberto always ropes Tony into all sorts of hijinks. His father died since he was young. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Molly Martinez - An energetic heroine who, despite being a bit strange, gives the rest of the group advice, and is somewhat a good hacker and fixer. She has a huge crush on Tony and has a bit of a stalker-like obsession towards him. She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Brianna Rivera - A 12 year old ditzy, girly,bubbly girl who’s Tony's younger sister. Brianna helped Tony raised a devil baby girl. She often teases Tony for being a father, but Brianna take care of Bebe while Tony is going to college. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Recurring characters Zoe Moloch - A student at the grim reaper school and Tony's new crush and Bebe's rival. She has a scythe that can cause to send other people to the underworld. She is much taller than the other kids, suggesting she might be older than them. She also has a crush on Tony, which is why Molly hates her. She appeared in the episodes "Enter The Reaper" and "Devil + Reaper 4 ever". She is voiced by Candi Milo. David Diaz - David is a handsome student who is popular with the female students. Although he acts nice and sensible, he has an immense hatred for Tony and Bebe and is a narcissist who will do anything to best anyone, especially Tony and Bebe. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Manga Main article: List of Bebe chapters The manga series Bebe is written and illustrated by Jorge R. Gutierrez. Anime Main article: List of Bebe Episodes An anime adaptation has been produced by Mexopolis. Music Opening Theme *"Praise☆ The Boss Appears! Bebe " ( ¡Alabado ☆ The Boss aparece! Bebe!?) by Los Lobos *"Religious Man " ("El hombre religioso") by Mister Loco (Episodes 1-15) *"A La Natina Nana " by Grey DeLisle and Carlos Alazraqui Ending Theme *"Praise the Boss Appears! Bebe Instrumental " by Los Lobos (Episodes 1-15)